This invention relates to a process for the regeneration of a loaded scrubbing medium in a regenerating column equipped with a bottoms heater and a head condenser, the process involving stripping the loaded scrubbing medium with a vapor, wherein after condensation of the vapor in the head condenser the stripped-out components are removed and the remaining condensate is reintroduced into the regenerating column.